


Cabin Fever

by UniversePepperland



Series: Arthur likes 'em thicc [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Chubby! Reader, F/M, you cant tell me arthur doesnt like his women thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversePepperland/pseuds/UniversePepperland
Summary: Oh no, they are stuck in a cabin alone. What could possibly happen.





	Cabin Fever

She caught him once when the two were taking care of their horses. It wasn’t as subtle, they had their back to each other so Arthur had to crane his head a bit, all the while petting his own horse. She felt the burn of a stare on her back and when she turned, his eyes were locked on her. Arthur noticed and quickly avoided her gaze, continuing on petting the horse as if nothing happened.

Then there was the time when it was so hot she had to unbutton her blouse a bit, which she preferred over dresses ugh, pants were so much easier to walk around with. Arthur offered her some water which she instantly accepted, taking a long sip. She was parched and couldn’t stop the dribbles that went down her neck, disappearing into her cleavage. She didn’t even notice it. But Arthur did.

His eyes followed the lonely droplet down until it disappeared between her full breasts, the skin shining because of the heat, the perspiration making her even more alluring. When she thanked him, she just noticed he looked like he was going to blow up, but he nodded and quickly left her alone.

It was getting painfully obvious Arthur was attracted to her and well she was attracted to him, quite a lot.

God when was the last time she had sex? 

She blinked hard, shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts, “I can’t be thinking this.” she whispers to herself, Arthur was a good man…how was he in bed? ‘NO!“ she whispered a bit too loudly, taking a look over her shoulder in hopes Arthur hadn’t heard it. Well, now why was she having those thoughts? Perhaps years without a man and the fact the two were stuck in the middle of an old cabin while a violent storm made it impossible for them to go back to the camp made her brain fuzzy.

They were very lucky to find this cabin, they were even able to shelter the horses from the rain before going inside the main house. It was old and creaky… but it was the only place they could stay. The rain was way too strong, the winds were howling outside and she was sure the river overflowed, making it impossible for them to leave.

She sighed, rubbing her arms while looking out the window, "Not goin’ to stop so soon,” Arthur’s voice came from behind her, she looked over her shoulder to see Arthur shaking his hat dry soon after he lit a lamp, “Been a while since it rained like that.”

“True.” she frowned, “I hope the horses are okay.”

“They are fine, don’t worry 'bout them. They have a roof over their heads as well and plenty of hay, made sure of it.” Arthur busied himself by liting the fireplace, kneeling in front of it, a good distance from her, “Aren’t ya wet?”

“Huh?” in her oversensitive estate of mind those words instantly went to the gutter. Arthur sighed, relieved when the fire crackled softly, warming his fingertips and face.

“Ya clothes.” he nodded towards her body, tried not to stare too long at the way the fabric clung to her voluptuous body, “Aren’t they wet?”

“Oh! I am fine.” she crossed her arms below her bust, unaware at how appealing she made them, “I’ll be fine… even if I wanted a change of clothes… I don’t think there’s any in here. This place is quite old.”

Arthur made a nod of agreement, rubbing his hands together in front of the fire, looking up sharply when a loud thunder seemed to shake the cabin’s walls ,“Still, I don’t think ya should keep wet clothes on. Can’t really help if you get sick.”

She opened her mouth, then closed it. As much she hated to admit, he had a point. “Um…” she tapped her fingers on her arms, Arthur removed his jacket, his clothes were just as wet as hers, “Shouldn’t you do the same?” he looked at her the moment she finished speaking, making her stutter, 'I-I mean, don’t want you getting sick either.“

The air seemed to have thickened. It could be cut with a knife. He looked at her with such… she had no idea how to explain the way he looked at her, but he took in a deep breath, exhaling through his nose, almost… frustrated? "I s'ppose you are right.”

Yeah.

And now they’d be possibly naked, alone in a cabin away from anyone else.

Oh boy

____

Their dinner was simple really, a can of beans warmed up by the fireplace. Thick wool blankets wrapped around their bodies, Arthur’s had the red one while she had the green one. The only ones free from holes, bugs, and mold. Above the fireplace hand their clothes, hopefully, they’d dry up before morning.

They were also very very naked. Even their underclothes got wet. She wondered if it was God’s twisted sense of humor at play here, what were the chances of being alone in a cabin with a naked Arthur Morgan? He didn’t seem to mind at least, but he wouldn’t look at her, at all. 

She was covered up, bundled up in the blanket as if she was a child, her head poking out to look at him staring intently at the fire. His blanket was partially open in his chest, exposing the toned area covered by light brown chest hair. Her thighs clenched unconsciously and she decided to look at the walls.

The cabin was big, old and pretty much empty besides the trunk filled with clothes and the carpet both were sitting on. When the silence was too much to bear, she decided to speak, “Who do you think lived here?”

Arthur blinked, so deep in thought she actually surprised him. The cowboy looked around the living room area, trying to see something, “Probably a hunter’s cabin.” he pointed to a place where the wall had discolorated, “Had a trophy there." 

"Ah,” she says then, pulling her knees up, covering her legs once again with the blanket. She looked at him by the corner of her eye, she could be very very wrong but she was almost sure his face was red, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” he had to speak a bit louder because of the heavy rain still hitting the roof, “Just don’t like being….” he cleared his throat, “Naked. That’s all.”

She frowned, well neither did she. Did he think she enjoyed this? “Well, neither do I. Unless there is something else going on,” she added with a short laugh, but upon realization of what she said her eyes widened, “I-I mean, like a good b-bath!” she made a sound of disapproval and covered her head with her blanket, “I apologize, that was…. ugh, I am sorry.”

Arthur was staring at her now. Her partially visible face is the only thing he could see. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t move closer and pat her shoulder and tell it was fine because it truly wasn’t. While getting rid of their wet clothes was a wise choice, Arthur was too cold and bothered to think of the consequences.

This woman he had been thinking about for so many weeks was naked, a few feet away from him. Completely naked. When the two of them found the blankets it was easier to strip off the wet clothes…. but this was getting difficult. He didn’t peek on her while she was removing her clothes, but he saw part of her bare leg when she was covering up with the green blanket.

He instantly clenched his jaw and eyes, that small part of her, just a glimpse of her skin. Her soft, smooth, rain kissed skin, a skin he often dreamed about touching. But he kept those urges, those adolescent urges to himself, he couldn’t do that to her, not like this… but it was torture having her nude body close yet knowing he shouldn’t touch it.

And it’d be a bad idea to confess his attraction at the present situation.

He ran his hand over his face, the words that left that pretty mouth of hers just made a jolt run all over his body, ending up at the pit of his stomach, sending a very pleasing and very unwelcome feeling at his crotch. He had a boner. Great. 

She frowned when he didn’t answer, but instead curled even more into his blanket, almost shielding himself from her. Was it a bad time to… admit some things? “Arthur?” she begins, her face burning, “Can I ask you something?” once again no response, “I need you to be honest with me.”

Now that made him look up at her, fighting very hard to look at her face and not at the curve of her neck, the flesh from her chest barely appearing, “I’m always honest with you.”

“Good, then this should be easy.” she took in a deep breath, where was this courage coming from? “Do you want me?”

There.

The sounds were the rain and wind outside, the creaking in the old cabin seemed to get louder. Arthur’s mouth parted, his body once again sending pleasant but VERY unwelcome jolts towards his dick. He had no idea how to respond. Should he admit it? Would that even be wise? 

“I am not blind, I see the way you look at me,” she whispers, the crackling fire making her features seem like she was a painting. God help him, he was doomed. “And I want to know if you feel something for me.”

Arthur’s mouth closed, then opened, he had no words, nothing he could easily tell her. He was in such a state of shock he couldn’t see her crestfallen face, surely thinking she was seeing everything wrong, “…Oh….well, I am sorry for-”

“Of course I want you.” his voice came out hurried, breathy, “Why wouldn’t I want you?” oh there was no turning back now, “A smart, strong, beautiful woman like yourself? Who wouldn’t want you?”

She blinked owlishly at him, then smiled bashfully, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “Thank you.”

“You wanted honesty, ” he begins, his body burning because he couldn’t really stop now, “And I’ll be honest: there wasn’t a day when you joined that I wouldn’t think 'bout you. In every single way.”

Not everything was lewd after all. He dared to be selfish, thinking about her and how much he desired that woman all for himself. She was her own woman of course, but he really wanted something else. It was stupid, he knew, he could die tomorrow for all he knew but he had no idea if she’d ever reciprocate his feelings.

The way she looked right now, absolutely mesmerizing, with that mouth open and those eyes hooded… God, did she had any idea what she did to him? “Miss y/n. ” he begins, “Y/n.” her little shudder wasn’t unseen by him, “If we are being honest, then I need your answer as well.”

“Do you want me?”

She sucked in a breath, mouth parting, “I do.” she says, “Arthur, I…” he was still in the same spot, immobile, looking at her, “I want you just as bad.”

All the tension on his body seemed to melt, his shoulders instantly relaxing. The two of them knew what would happen, but he had to ask, “Y/n, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want.” he begins, “But I’d love to kiss you right now.”

How could she refuse such a request? 

She licked her lip, a motion that made his eyes instantly move towards her mouth. While still wrapped with her blanket she made her way to him, crawling almost. Arthur’s eyes moved towards her cleavage, seeing that the movement caused the blanket to open a tiny bit, exposing the beautiful mounds of flesh to his very hungry eyes.

When she pressed her lips to his, her body burned. A moan escaped her throat instantly, his mouth, that stubble… God, what had he done to her? The kissing was gentle at first, sweet pecks, Arthur wanted to take his time, they would probably only leave until the morning after all if the raining stopped.

Arthur’s hands slid under the blanket, touching the soft flesh, the gentle rolls of her body and groaning, she was softer than he ever imagined. When their kissing deepened, her arms wrapped around his neck, blanket now forgotten and pooling at her feet, his own slipping off his body as he devoured her mouth.

She tasted like beans obviously, but there was something else in there he couldn’t really pinpoint. He was breathing harshly through his nose, biting and sucking those lips before kissing her again. He was going to leave her breathless just by kissing, that was one of his main fantasies.

“Oh sweet God,” he whispered when they broke for air, before kissing her again, his large hands moving to her behind, squeezing the large rump with enthusiasm, the female in his arms letting out a soft sigh into his mouth. He was painfully hard now, he was sure she could feel it poking her leg, she was almost on top of him after all. When he broke the kiss again he was so pleased seeing that pretty mouth all glossy and red because of him.

Arthur breathed in slowly, “Hold on.” he grabbed the blankets, carefully spreading them over the carpet, trying to make it at least half comfortable. There was no bed in this cabin, “There, I know its not a bed but, make yourself comfortable.”

She smiled sweetly at his antics, before moving to the blankets, sitting with her knees tucked beneath her butt, staring at him. And there he was, staring as well, his eyes going from her face to her body.

Everything about her was… almost painfully beautiful. She had curves and rolls and the softest skin he had ever touched. Arthur sighed, “Lie down.” it wasn’t a command, but she complied instantly, that hair fanning around her head like a halo. He wanted to pinch himself, he couldn’t believe that after weeks thinking about this it’d actually happen, “Look at you.”

He carefully moved towards her, mouth going dry and erection twitching almost painfully the more he watched. But he promised himself to take it slow, to enjoy every part of this. He gently parted her legs, giving him space to lie down on top of her, being careful not to touch her crotch or else everything he had planned would go down the drain.

A kiss was pressed on her neck, her hands touching his shoulders as her eyes slid shut. His teeth gently gnawed on the skin, licking the area and going down to her collarbones. The kisses were wet and noisy, he couldn’t help it, he couldn’t believe he was actually kissing and about to make love to her. He trailed the kisses down to between her breasts, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the soft skin of her cleavage, eyes closing at her scent.

She smelled so good, God help him. “I want you to know,” he said, while pressing kisses all the way to her breasts, “I am really trying to make you enjoy this, sweetheart,” he pressed kisses around her nipples, purposefully avoiding the area, “Cause a lady like you deserves no less.”

The woman below him breathed softly, “I am enjoying it very much, Arthur,” she let out a squeak when he finally slid the nipple into his mouth, groaning deeply in his throat, letting his tongue later up the dusky skin, letting it pebble up inside his mouth. He fought back a sudden buck of his hips, lifting his bottom just enough to prevent any… accidents. He hummed, letting her taste invade his tongue.

His other hand traveled to the opposite breast, squeezing the soft mound. She whimpered, leaning her head back as he devoured her breast, his hand was big enough to cup the other one almost completely, “Oh, Arthur….” she whispered, biting her lower lip at the sucking motions, the biting, the licking.

Arthur moaned himself, letting the breast go free, bouncing it back, completely covered in his saliva. He slid his mouth south, still kissing that soft skin, biting her hips just to have her yelp and playfully slap his shoulder, making him laugh.

Wait, where was he going?

“Arthur?”

“Hm?” he hummed in question, pressing kisses to her thighs, the tension from being pressed against her eased down just a bit since he slid down her body.

“W-What are you doing?”

Arthur looked up at her, the fire making his gaze seem almost predatory, “Trust me, sweetheart. You’ll like it.” he whispers above her pubic hair, kissing the pudgy top of her mound, his large hands spreading her legs open like a duck ready to be stuffed. “Would you look at that.” he whispers, from what he could see, she was already glistening, the fire made her cunt shine like a peach.

He licked his lips, this was already going so well, “All wet for me, sweetheart?” while one of his hands held a thigh far apart, his other gently touched her wet folds. She gasped, one of her hands clenching the blanket while the other went for his wrist, “A-Arthur…. oh God please…”

“Please what?” he smirks, he had waited for so long but it wouldn’t hurt to hear her calling his name like that, “Somethin’ the matter?” only one of his fingers went up and down her folds, caressing the wet flesh lips, letting her juices coat him. “Want me to fuck you with my fingers first?”

She felt her face burn, was she blushing or was it the fire?? “Arthur! I….yes!!” she whined, wiggling her hips a bit, trying to force his hand down to where she wanted, but he was stronger than she was. 

“How about this?” he finally slid the finger in, the woman below him moaned loudly, her back arching a little at the feeling, “You are tight, sweetheart, real tight.” his breathing was laboured, fuck he was losing the battle but he’d not do anything for him before making her scream and beg for more.

He looked down at her cunt, seeing his finger disappear and reappear as he moved, the soft curls around her mound stuck to his finger because of the juices. Arthur groaned, the wet sounds coming from inside her doubled as he slid his middle finger in as well, “There you go, sweetheart.” he whispers, supporting himself with his free arm as he fucked her with his hand, “How are you feeling?”

She blubbered something as a response, her hips moving to meet his hand, now both of her hands were clenching the blankets, “Arthur!! Yes! Oh God!!!”

He really loved when she shouted his name. He continued fucking her with his fingers, but then slid back down to put his mouth into work as well. The noise she made, the strangled moan that came out of that delicious mouth he couldn’t even explain it. Not even the rain outside was able to muffle it. 

He was sure to pay attention to her clit as he continued his antics, sometimes even sliding his tongue in instead of his fingers before repeating all over. When her hands went to his hair he just knew she was close, so he pulled his fingers out, licked them clean and shoved his tongue inside.

Up and down and around, nose delved deep onto her curls, her scent inebriating him. His erection was almost breaking the wooden floor but he just needed a bit more, just a bit more…. then she screamed, louder, her large thighs trembling and her voice breaking, the hand on his hair tugging a few strands when the orgasm really hit her.

Oh such a sweet sound coming out of that pretty mouth, not even the weather could muffle her screaming. Her legs spasmed before she whimpered, signaling the end of her orgasm, the hand on his hair releasing the strands, “Sorry,” she whispers out of breath, patting his head to at least comb it, “Did I hurt you?”

Arthur chuckled, his mouth still nestled between her folds, pulling back to press kisses to her thighs, “Naw sweetheart, I am a big boy, I can take a few pulls.” he pressed another kiss to her soft stomach, “How 'bout you? Did you enjoyed it?”

The women looked up at him with hooded eyes, her face glistening with sweat, but she smiled, “I did, where did you learn that?” she couldn’t help but look at how his beard glimmered with her fluids.

“Oh, I’ve been around sweetheart,” his left arm wiping his mouth and hand cleaning his beard as best as he could, “I know ladies enjoy being kissed down here.” Arthur pressed yet another kiss to her stomach, “How can you smell so good?” he groaned against her skin, “God, you are beautiful.”

She felt her cheeks burn yet again. How could he be real? She sighed, running her hands through his hair, enjoying the soft kisses he was giving him, “Are you okay?”

“Hm,” he hummed against her ribcage, “I’m more than okay sweetheart. Been wantin’ to,” he kissed below her belly button, making her giggle, “To mark this body as mine for a long time.”

Oh, oh that line made her shiver. Mark her as his? She could live with that, “You are not done… are you?” her eyes surreptitiously moving to the very prominent erection between his legs, “I mean,”

“Oh, of course not sweetheart.” he groaned, standing on his knees, his eyes still looking at her. His hands caressing her legs, up and down, almost if he was making sure she was there. He dreamed of this so many times he had to be certain, “Sweetheart?” his voice lowered a few octaves, “You ready?”

Her breath hitched, her walls clenching just at that, yes she was very ready. With a nod, she let her head fall back on the blanket and while it was on top of hardwood floor, it wasn’t as uncomfortable… at least now. Arthur licked his lips, sweat sliding down his brow as he looked down at this gorgeous woman. How did he get so lucky? He stroked himself just a bit, not without groaning quietly and angled the head to her entrance, “Wait,” he begins, suddenly grabbing her by the knees and pushing them forward, thighs touching her stomach and knees touching the breasts, “You okay?”

She was not sure how to react, this was not a pose she was used to. Her legs strained a bit the tendons kinda hurt but it was not unbearable, “Yes.” she whispers, feeling the head touching her outer lips and just so close, “Arthur, please,”

“Hold on, sweetheart,” he breathed out, “Hold your legs for me, just for now.” and she did, nails digging on the soft flesh as Arthur slowly, oh so slowly, slid in. Both of them groaned when he hilted, “Oh sweet Jesus.” his murmuring was not unpleasant at all, “God, you are so wet.” he tapped her hands, meaning he could do it for her now.

Of course that the vision was beautiful: her open so wide that she almost seemed to be folded like a piece of paper. He pulled back just leaving the head inside, hissing through his teeth, his hands digging into her thighs as she moaned quietly, closing her eyes.

He was slow at first, wanted to take his time and prevent climaxing so soon. Arthur’s eyes fluttered closed, he had to be strong and hold it back, “Oh sweetheart….” he breathed out, “Ohhh God, how can you be so wet?” he had been with women before, that is obvious, but her was different. Not something he’d say out loud, because people wouldn’t understand, she just was.

She for one, had meat on her bones. He doesn’t mind a skinny woman, but hell does his eyes lock on a thick lady. And she was a thick one. When she first met him, his trousers instantly got tighter, because besides being beautiful outside, she was beautiful inside as well. 

Arthur kept thrusting slowly, fingers kneading her thighs’ soft tissue, her moans growing louder,arms moving about before settling near her head . He opened his eyes to see her face scrunch up, biting her lower lip and trying to cover her face with an arm, “Now now,” he says, slightly out of breath, “Don’t cover that pretty face from me.” he gave a particular deep thrust, enough to make her eyes snap open and mouth part ,“There you go.”

A few more of the deep thrusts were enough to make her forget her sudden shyness, he could feel her legs tensing up beneath his fingers. His thrusting was just as deep, he enjoyed the sound of his hips slapping on her ass. His knees hurt a little however because of the way he was positioned. 

Arthur bit his lower lip, why not change?

“Sweetheart,” he breathed out, suddenly stilling his movements much to the woman’s disappointment, “C'mere.” he pulled out and quickly lied down next to her, giving her a small smile, but he had no time to say anything, she got it.

She crawled on top of him, using her knees as support to angle herself on his erection, her lips parting when she gently slid down his shaft. Her head was thrown back, her hands on his stomach feeling the muscles clench in concentration, “Oh God,” she breathed out, whimpering, leaning her head forward, hair tumbling over and covering her face, “Oh God!!”

Arthur smirked, placing his hands atop of her thighs, giving a few short thrusts to encourage her to move. She whined, lifting her lower body only to slowly go back down, her breathing shaky and eyes watery. His hands slid up to her chest, making her straighten herself again, quickly wiping her eyes, moving her hips in a back and forth motion. 

“That’s it,” he praises silently, hands going from her legs to her breasts, squeezing the mounds of flesh with fervor, “Ya gonna ride me sweetheart?” he couldn’t help being such a dirty talker, at least with her. His mouth parted in yet another moan, his eyes closing at a sudden clench around his dick.

She was close, so was he. Now it was teamwork.

“Arthur,” her voice whimpers his name, moving her hips a bit faster, the movement making her body jiggle just a bit, “Arthur…!!” she gasps when he pulls her down, their chests pressing together, her hands digging on his biceps. His legs angled up, his hands instantly went to her ass and he just pistoned upwards. 

Her little moans broke at each thrust, while his groans were hitting her ear when she hid her face on his neck. Arthur’s breathing got harsher, the woman on top of him dug her hands on his arms, moans going higher and higher until she screamed on his neck. Her walls clenching around him was enough to make him explode.

Arthur groaned loudly, digging her asscheeks so hard his nails possibly bruised her. Her body spasmed while he bucked his hips a few more times, maybe he should’ve pulled out but he doesn’t care about it now. She milked him dry, squeezing him to a point he thought there’d be nothing left inside, “Oh God…” he finally breathes out, relieved and weirdly happy, his face turning so he could nuzzled her hair, the female still breathing heavily as he was, “I am so glad you agreed to come with me and not Micah.”

That made her shoulders shake in a laugh, her breathing warming his neck before she rose her head to look at him, “I am glad you agreed I came with you.” she says, resting her chin on his chest, “I almost feel like you planned this,”

“I don’t control the weather sweetheart.”

An eyeroll was his answer, “I know that, I mean that you planned on this. Even if there was no rain.” she says, running a finger over his scar. She had never seen a man look so beautiful after having sex and Arthur was a delicious exception, “Am I wrong?”

“Hmmmm…” he rubbed his chin in fake thought, “I wasn’t plannin’ on the sex part. Havin’ a few kisses maybe, but I didn’t want to push it.”

She smiles “Well, then I’m glad I took the iniciative huh?” she says, pressing a kiss to his lips. Arthur gladly kissed back, hands once again going back to her behind, her teeth playfully tugging at his lower lip and makng him chuckle.

“Now, normally I’d be up for a second round,” he tapped her butt lightly, “But we need to sleep, sweetheart, we need to rest before going back tomorrow.” he paused, “If the rain stops.”

She pouted, then sighed, whimpering a bit when he pulled out of her -Arthur letting out a quiet sigh himself, “I suppose you are right.” he hummed in agreement, looking up at their clothes near the fire, gently lying her down on the blanket before grabbing their dry clothes from the makeshift clothesline.

He made a roll of their clothes, closest thing to a pillow and placed one beneath her head, “There, comfortable?” she nodded, as he did the same to his side “Good.” the blankets were quite big, so one of them could be used as a 'bed’ while the other could be used as a well, blanket, “Scoot over sweetheart.”

“You sleeping with me?”

“Heh,” he chuckles, draping the blanket over their bodies, “I sure am." 

She smiles softly, letting him pull her closer to her head would be pressed against his collarbone and his hand would be on her hips, "Good night Arthur,” she whispered, the cowboy squeezed up her hips just a bit, smirking with his eyes closed.

“G'night sweetheart,” he breathes in deeply with his nose. “Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure smut. i have no excuses.
> 
> I dont usually put body types on my reader fics hOWEVER because of the lack of fat reader fics i just said ‘imma do it’. DONT FEEL OFFENDED PLS,IM JUST A CHUBBY GIRL WHO’S THIRSTY FOR GOLDEN HEARTED COWBOYS. under a read more cause it got long!
> 
> also im gonna post some tumblr fics here in case shit goes down :P (the title is so bad i m so fucking sorry)


End file.
